


See you at night

by Stacy_mx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Eventual Fluff, HyungWonho - Freeform, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn with some plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacy_mx/pseuds/Stacy_mx
Summary: Hyungwon just wanted to teach Wonho the step he kept doing wrong...Or not ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	

The 7 members of Monsta X were practicing the dance of 'Fighter'. 

"Wonho! You always forget that step!" Hyungwon said, wanting to make it obvious that he was annoyed

"I'm sorry! I don't know what's wrong with me" Wonho replied to him with a sad tone

"Ugh... Just meet me here at night. I've got to remind it to you..." Hyungwon said, trying to hide the smirk that was growing on his face

 

Wonho nodded and they left the dance practice room. The next few hours of the day passed by quickly, so it was time for Wonho to go meet Hyungwon

He entered the room and saw him sitting in a corner waiting for him.

"Oh... I thought you wouldn't come" Hyungwon told him

"Why wouldn't I?" Wonho questioned

"I just thought you were mad at us for always telling you that you keep doing a step wrong"

"Hyungwon, I would never get mad at you for telling me my mistakes. Actually, I'm grateful for that because if I know what I do wrong, I will be able to fix it so that the choreography comes out perfectly."

Hyungwon smiled at Wonho, but soon after his smile disappeared, feeling like he had to let him know what he feels like for him.

"Wonho..." Hyungwon said hesitating

"Yeah?"

"I... Like you... I always did" Hyungwon said, blushing like crazy

Wonho stood there frozen

"Hyungwon... I like you too" Wonho said with a shy smile on his face

They stared and smiled at each other for a while, when Hyungwon started coming in for a kiss. Wonho did the same. Their lips touched and they could both feel butterflies in their stomach. Hyungwon smiled against his boyfriend's lips that soon after followed his actions.

The kiss was slow and passionate in the start but it slowly became rough and full of lust. Wonho moaned and he could feel Hyungwon smirking against him. They broke the kiss to get some air and hugged each other. Hyungwon started walking to Wonho who walked backwards so his back hit the cold mirror of the dance practice room. Actually, that was Hyungwon's intention from the start. They were about to take their shirts off but Wonho stopped halfway.

"Wait Hyungwon... What if they catch us...?"

"They won't babe, don't worry" Hyungwon said trying to calm his boyfriend

Wonho nodded and took his shirt off, revealing his toned abs. Hyungwon licked his lips and bent down to lick them. Wonho smirked and moaned. After that, they went back to kissing.

Wonho went down to unzip Hyungwon's pants. He licked stripes on his hard dick causing his boyfriend to moan, feeling the intense pleasure. Wonho's hair was grabbed by Hyungwon's hands. Hyungwon moaned so did Wonho who bobbed his head up and down. 

"I'm c-coming!!" Hyungwon groaned

"Then come for me" Wonho said seductively

With these words, Hyungwon came in Wonho's mouth with a low moan. He didn't hesitate to swallow the bitter white liquid with a lustful smile on his face.

"You didn't have to swallow it..." Hyungwon told him

"I wanted to know how you taste" Wonho answered him, the smile never leaving his face

They took their remaining clothes off and shared a sweet kiss. Hyungwon turned Wonho over, his back facing him, and his beautiful face, looking at their reflection on the mirror.

Hyungwon grabbed Wonho's dick from behind and gave it a few pumps, earning a moan from him. Now they were both fully hard. He stopped pumping his boyfriend's dick and pushed one finger inside of him. Wonho moaned and Hyungwon swore that it was the most sexy moan he had ever heard. He kept putting more fingers inside of Wonho until he felt like it was enough. He took them out of him and teased Wonho with his tip on his entrance. Wonho whined cutely. He finally put it in, thrusting hard into his boyfriend who moaned like there's no tommorow.

"Faster!!" Wonho nearly yelled while looking at his reflection, thinking of how big Hyungwon is.

Hyungwon thrusted harder and faster into him. They were both a moaning mess. Soon after, they came and fell tired on the floor.

"That was... Awesome" Hyungwon said panting

"Yeah... Thank you" Wonho told him with a slight smile.

They kissed once again and put their clothes back on. They gave a warm smile to each other and left the dance practice room while holding hands.

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it~  
> (I'm sorry for any grammatical errors)


End file.
